


cutting through the clouds

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: A Konoha nin saves Konan.
Relationships: Konan/Nohara Rin
Kudos: 30
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	cutting through the clouds

Konan is ready. She’s prepared to fracture into paper, let herself split into pieces like she’s practiced, ready for the man to kick her so she can put it into reality-

“Hey,” says an unfamiliar voice. “That’s not so nice, is it?”

Konan looks up to see a Konoha ninja jump out of nowhere to roundhouse kick the man in the face and slam a glowing green hand into his chest - he goes down immediately. Dead or unconscious, she’s not sure.

The other ninja turns - short brown hair with purple rectangles on each cheek, she gives her a smile. “Hi! You’re Konan, right? Master Jiraiya told me about you.”

She blinks twice, and then Konan pulls herself into a sitting position. “JIraiya-sensei told you about me...?” He remembered them?

The girl nods. “Yeah. He asked my team to check in on you guys, since we were passing by. Seems like it’s pretty crazy!”

A whole team. A whole team of ninja, here to help, and if they’re anything as good as this girl is... “I’m Nohara Rin,” the girl says. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Nohara Rin. Her smile is bright, cutting through the perpetual gloom of Amegakure, the rain and the clouds and the darkness that has worried Konan and the others so.

She offers a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Konan says, and she takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** , or my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
